Many products such as motor oil, solvents, soap and like products are bottled or packaged in plastic containers having a neck offset to one side of the main body of the container and closed by a screw type closure. Such closures require the total removal of the threaded cap, which exposes the contents of the container to the atmosphere. When attempts are made to pour or empty the contents of the container into another receptacle, spillage typically occurs. Particularly in the case of oil for the crank cases of automotive engines, space usually does not permit the container of oil to be gradually tilted to obtain uniform flow. Also, once flow is obtained and the container is inverted it is difficult if not impossible to stop overflow problems, which cause spillage. Additionally, the design of such containers often is such that air equalization causes the contents to surge resulting in spillage. Also, once such containers are inverted, it is not possible to interrupt flow without spillage.
There is a need for improved container or container closure combination which eliminates the aforementioned problems with the pouring of liquid from one container into a receiving opening in a container or a fill pipe for the crank case of an automobile engine.